pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Gothorita
|} Gothorita (Japanese: ゴチミル Gothimiru) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 32 and evolves into starting at level 41. Biology Gothorita is a black, humanoid Pokémon with slim arms and legs. There are two round black buns on each side of its head, with a smaller drop-shaped piece hanging from each. Adorning its hair are four white bows, two on each bun. It has a pale purple face with cyan eyes and red lips. It has two white bows on its body, which flares at the bottom to form a skirt shape. Gothorita uses starlight as the source of its power, and is able to use its psychic powers to arrange rocks to match the star. It can also use these powers to control people and Pokémon with hypnosis. In the anime Major appearances Gothorita made its TV debut under the ownership of Lewis to help summon to stop and in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1. It reappeared in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 2. A Gothorita appeared in The Clubsplosion Begins! under the ownership of Flora. Other A Gothorita appeared in Eevee & Friends alongside and . Minor appearances Gothorita made its first appearance as a 's Pokémon in White—Victini and Zekrom and Black—Victini and Reshiram. It was used to mentally squeeze the juice from fruits for some of the festival goers in Eindoak Town. A Gothorita appeared in Day Three Blockbusters!. A Gothorita appeared in A Fashionable Battle!, under the ownership of a . A Trainer's Gothorita appeared in Adventures in Running Errands!. A Gothorita appeared in Cloudy Fate, Bright Future! under the ownership of a . A Gothorita appeared in Party Dancecapades!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer participating in a dance party. Two Gothorita appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!, each belonging to a different Trainer. Pokédex entries . Gothorita uses starlight as its power source. It arranges rocks in the same way as the stars, and can use its powers to control people and Pokémon.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Two Gothorita were seen under the ownership of some grunts from Team Plasma. A Gothorita appeared in The Case of the Missing Pokémon, where it was one of the Pokémon kidnapped by Team Plasma. It was later found in a stronghold and returned to its Trainer. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Gothorita appeared in . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} , Strange House}} |} |} , Pokémon Village, Friend Safari (Psychic)}} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Tower: Challenger's Ground, Frozen Tundra, World Axle - B2F}} |area=Wish Park}} |area=Illusio}} |area=Ochre Quarry (1F-13F), Daybreak Ridge (1F-6F), Freezing Pillar (1F-14F), Windy Shoreline (1F-11F), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (B1-B28), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Aquatic Hill: The Floors Are Hot!}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 6}} |area=Albens Town: Stage 216}} |area=White Ruins: Ivory Pillar (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Bastion of Beginnings (Entrance, Center, Back)}} |} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Gothorita|Japanese|PGL|32|August 9, 2012 to July 31, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Gothorita}} |Global Link Gothorita|Korean|PGL|32|November 11, 2012 to July 31, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Gothorita}} |Global Link Gothorita|English|PGL|32|November 22, 2012 to July 25, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Gothorita}} |Global Link Gothorita|French|PGL|32|November 22, 2012 to July 25, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Gothorita}} |Global Link Gothorita|German|PGL|32|November 22, 2012 to July 25, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Gothorita}} |Global Link Gothorita|Italian|PGL|32|November 22, 2012 to July 25, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Gothorita}} |Global Link Gothorita|Spanish|PGL|32|November 22, 2012 to July 25, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Gothorita}} |Global Link Gothorita|Japanese|PGL|32|December 14, 2012 to August 27, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Imprison Gothorita}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- and }} |- when its Defense is 70 or higher Evolves into when its Defense is 106 or higher |link='Gracia', , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=575 |name2=Gothorita |type1-2=Psychic |evo2= |no3=576 |name3=Gothitelle |type1-3=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia * Gothorita shares its with . They are both known as the Manipulate Pokémon. * Gothorita represents in the Unova horoscope. Origin Gothorita is based on a young girl dressed in fashion. Considering its connection to stars, Gothorita's body shape slightly resembles the common depiction of the . Name origin Gothorita may be a combination of ''goth and señorita (Spanish for the title of miss) or a corruption of gothic lolita. Gothimiru may be a combination of gothic and 見る miru (to observe). In other languages |fr=Mesmérella|frmeaning=From and Cinderella |es=Gothorita|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Hypnomorba|demeaning=From and morbid |it=Gothorita|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=고디보미 Godibomi|komeaning=From Gothic and |zh_cmn=哥德小童 Gēdéxiǎotóng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Гофорита Goforita|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Hypnomorba fr:Mesmérella it:Gothorita ja:ゴチミル pl:Gothorita zh:哥德小童